


Pleasure

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets a few nice surprises for his birthday from Bruce.  This is set somewhere between BB and TDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this, I had a certain pic of Gary in my head, regarding a special item Gordon has to wear. I bet the Gary fans will know what I am talking about after reading.

Somewhere in the distance Jim heard his alarm clock beeping, interrupting his few hours of sleep. Eyes still closed, he searched for it blindly with one hand.

It stopped on its own, just before he found it.

Odd. It wasn't supposed to do that.

His cop instinct told him that there was someone in his bedroom with him.

"You're up already?" He murmured, knowing it was Bruce. He recognized the smell of the most expensive shower gel ever. It tickled his nose pleasantly.

"I didn't go to sleep. I had to go over some contracts." Hot breath ghosted over his ear, then a flick of a warm wet tongue. "And now I came to inform you, that the meeting you were supposed to have at Wayne Enterprises at 8.00 hours just got cancelled."

Jim smelled something else beside the designer shower gel coming closer to his nose.

Coffee.

"Cancelled?" Gordon's voice was still full of sleep and he had to clear his throat, trying to get his eyes open. "What happened?" He didn't hear any worry in Bruce's words, so he didn't get into full cop mode right away, opening his eyes only halfway, one hand reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.

Something was pressed into his hand, not his glasses, though.

"Take those." Bruce sounded mischievous. "And Happy Birthday, Commissioner."

"What?" Jim still wasn't fully awake, but took the glasses anyway. He needed to see the alter ego of Batman clearly.

The glasses were exactly for his bad eyesight, much lighter though and with no frame. He blinked.

And then he swallowed.

Bruce sat in front of him, Indian style. White shirt, unbuttoned, revealing his bare torso. Jeans so worn out on his knees and thighs that one would think he was a poor man and not the richest playboy in town.

His hair was still wet from the shower and he smiled at Jim. A tray with breakfast was balancing on his knees. His feet were bare.

Jim had to swallow. Was he still dreaming?

"Why do I deserve this?" he frowned, fighting the smile that was threatening. . He was almost too stunned for words.

"I'm going to spoil you today." Bruce looked really determined. The morning sun just started to come up through the clouds, peeking inside the windows of Jim's new apartment.

"You cancelled the meeting?"

"Yeah, I'm the boss, aren't I?"

Jim groaned and rolled his eyes. Typical Bruce Wayne, he thought and started to chuckle. Bruce had set the tray aside and bend forward, brushing his lips very slightly over Jim's. "Today, I decided," Bruce said as the younger man's smile became even warmer, one no one but Jim and occasionally Alfred got to see. "I'm going to celebrate my lover's birthday with him." The next kiss was so lush, it left Jim breathless already. All tongue and wet mouth and soft lips.

Jim had to break it anyway, he was no billionaire, he had to be at work. He sighed in frustration, starting to push the light covers away, but his lover stopped him.

"Before you ask, Commissioner," Bruce held a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, sipped on his own and said, "You just left a text message with Montoya, yousaw the Batman in the wee hours of the morning and you won't come in before the meeting." A hand crept beneath the covers very slowly.

"I don't like to be manipulated." Jim sounded a bit angry, but the unbelievable gorgeous man in front of him made him smile anyway. "Not even by you, Mister Wayne." He put the mug aside and gripped Bruce's shirt collar to pull him closer.

"I know," Bruce looked sheepish and even a bit devastated. "But it's your birthday." Jim almost laughed out loud because of the expression on Bruce's face.

"Come here," Jim pulled Bruce on top of himself, loving the weight, "You are a born actor, Mister Wayne." They kissed very lazily, only their lips touching first, the tips of their tongues meeting gently, playing, their eyes closing because of the intimate sensation.

"I'm glad I can see through your acts." Jim muttered before taking Bruce's face into his hands and starting to devour his mouth in earnest, tongue pushing as far as he could get. He was met by the same force. It was not fast, but a deep and slow thrusting, a growl coming from inside the younger man's throat.

They were going too fast already for Jim's taste. If Bruce wanted to spoil him, they had to slow down. Jim had his hands in Bruce's wet hair and pulled a bit when another thought occurred to him. "What's with the glasses?" He took them off with one hand, the other one still curled up in the damp strands.

"You don't like them?" Bruce put them on his own nose, making everything look blurry. "I do, thank you." Jim laughed.

Bruce took off the glasses and laid them on the nightstand. "You look sexy in them."

That made Jim snort wildly. "So how do I explain them?"

"Well...maybe Batman trashed your other pair when you were in a fight with him?"

Bruce couldn't help it but started to press his growing erection into the covered body beneath him. Jim pushed upwards, his hands moving to the jeans covered ass, his already half hard morning erection getting turned on even more.

"You had to hurry to the meeting with Bruce Wayne," Bruce said as his tongue moved across the stubble on Jim's jaw and further down his throat, "you couldn't go home to get your spare pair." The covers were suddenly gone and Bruce found Jim without a shirt beneath it. He admired the slender, firm body of the older man, continuing, "He just wanted to be generous and let them bring you a new pair so you could read the contract he was giving to you."

They both snorted with laughter because this sounded a bit like a fairy tale.

But Jim arched his back when Bruce's mobile, moist tongue caressed first one of his nipples and then sucked the other one gently. His strong hands stroked down Gordon's hips, searching for the scar from a knife Bruce knew he had somewhere just beneath his boxers.

"Bruce..." It was a deep, shuddering sigh.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to kill me." Jim chuckled.

"No, just spoiling you a bit." The younger man grinned wickedly, fingers already beneath Jim's waistband. "You're not going to deny me the chance on your birthday, are you?"  
Jim shuddered and shook his head. "No, definitely not."

"Good," Bruce answered and, with a roguish smirk, set to doing just that.

F I N


End file.
